desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Susan Mayer Delfino
'The Calamity Jane Of Wisteria Lane'' I knew Susan was going to be my anchor character, and I didn't really know my take on her first. And then it occured to me that one of the women should be divorced. The others are desperate in their fairy-tale lives and Susan is a single mom with a kid whose first fairy-tale life exploded, and now she wants back in. I thought there was something so real about a woman saying', "I don't have much time left," and when this available hunky guy moves onto the street, something in her saying "Let me at him!" '''- '''Marc Cherry '''Biography ''"It was common knowledge on Wisteria Lane that where Susan went, bad luck was sure to follow. Her misfortunes ranged from the commonplace, to the unusual, to the truly bizarre." ~ Mary Alice Young Susan's best quality is also the one that gets her into the most trouble: her huge, open heart. Vivacious, smart, and warm, Susan has a habit of opening herself too easily and seeing the best in everyone, even when her judgement tells her otherwise. Early Life Susan Bremmer; Delfino grew up believing her father died at war and was raised by her mother, Sophie. Her mother's erratic love life led to some distance between the two of them but they have always remained close. Susan was a high school cheerleader and graduated as valedictorian. She later married Karl Mayer and had a daughter together but their marriage was a very difficult one due to Karl's infidelity. He finally left her for his secretary and filed for divorce. Julie was then her only shoulder to cry on and their relationship has strengthened ever since but both of them still have issues about being sometime in a role reversal with Julie playing the adult and Susan making many mistakes. Mary Alice also supported her which brought her to question how she could have committed suicide. Season One Susan sees new neighbor Mike Delfino as an opportunity to find a better life than the one she is living. Completely clumsy by nature, Susan, at one point was locked outside of her own house completely naked and wet in broad daylight after ex-husband Karl drove off with her towel caught in the car door; she had to cover herself with a plant pot as she made a mad dash for the back door, only to fall into a bush and be discovered by Mike, who managed to unlock her door. She also accidentally burnt Edie Britt's house down. Susan is naturally inquisitive and is perhaps the driving force behind the housewives' efforts to discover the truth about Mary Alice Young's suicide which hit her hard. She is particularly suspicious of Paul Young. She dislikes Zach Young and worries about the threat he poses to her daughter Julie Mayer, describing him as "rampage crazy" (whilst admitting that she herself is "adorable crazy"). Susan is also a neighborhood gossip and busy-body as she hires a private investigator to uncover the dark secrets of the Youngs and Mike Delfino with whom she ends up in a relationship anyway. Season Two Susan learns that Zach Young is her boyfriend Mike's son, and this upsets her terribly, because she doesn't like Zach, particularly due to his obsession with her daughter Julie and because he took her hostage in the first season finale. Later on, however, Susan agrees to help Mike find Zach, but when she does, he tells her how much he misses Julie and how he wants to make things right with her, and Susan becomes concerned, giving him money so that he can go to Utah and find his foster father. When Mike finds out about this, he leaves Susan, who then decides to write a novel about all of her failed relationships. Susan discovers that her ex-husband Karl has been sleeping with her neighbor and rival Edie Britt. This irritates Susan more than she is willing to let know, at first because she thinks Karl is only doing this to annoy her. But then she learns they are in love and planning to move in together, and she tries to make peace with it. However, after Mike leaves Susan and Karl has a big fight with Edie, he spends the night at Susan's, they get drunk and have sex with each other. Susan only saw that as an outlet, but Karl was hoping they could rekindle their relationship. Obviously, Karl is still hung up on Susan. He goes back to Edie. Susan learns from her mother at her wedding that her father wasn't a marine who died, he is still alive and Susan is the result of a one-night stand. Susan tracks down her father and learns he is an adulterous man, constantly cheating on his wife. In "We're Gonna Be All Right", Susan goes on a date with a very awkward man and they end up banging their heads. At the hospital, the man is treated by Dr. Ron McCready, who Susan falls for. She pretends to have some rare disease so that she can spend some time with him, and it turns out she actually has a wandering spleen and needs to have surgery. The two start dating, and he's a gentleman at first, which sort of annoys Susan. Susan learns she has no insurance and that in order to have surgery she needs to marry someone. Her set up wedding to a gay man fails, and Susan ends up marrying Karl without Edie's knowledge (or Ron's). When she is high from the morphine and about to be performed surgery on, Dr. Ron tells her he loves her, and Susan says she loves Mike, who had just come to see her before the operation. Later, Dr. Ron confronts her and asks who Mike is. Susan lies to him, but when he finds out the truth they break up. Susan learns her ex-husband, about to get married to Edie, is still in love with her, and is only with her neighbor to be close to Susan. Karl tells her he left Edie and the two hook up again, but Susan learns he was lying, he's still with Edie, so Karl has just made her the "other woman". Karl ultimately leaves Edie, who, after learning he still loved Susan, burns down her house. In the second season finale, Susan and Julie move into a trailer, Susan divorces Karl and gets ready to become engaged to Mike during a romantic dinner, but Mike is surprisingly ran over by Orson Hodge and never arrives. Season Three At the beginning of season three, Susan claims that Mike can still wake up after 6 months of being in a coma as everyone says the opposite. In the hospital, Susan meets a man named Ian Hainsworth. She begins to go on dates him as Mike doesn't wake up. After they had sex, Mike Delfino wakes up out of his coma. He then rejects Susan because of all the lies Edie told him to get with him and she reunites with Ian, whom she had left after Mike woke up. She is also having trouble adjusting to her daughter being in a relationship with Austin McCann and she and Edie Britt soon catch him cheating on her with Danielle Van De Kamp. Although she is obviously still in love with Mike, she has agreed not to see him anymore so that Ian would do anything to get him out of prison. She slowly falls in love with Ian and he proposes to her. Problems become to surface as Ian gets more and more uncomfortable and tries to lock Mike out of Susan's life by playing her at a poker game (and winning). All of this leads Susan to believe he doesn't trust her, even more when Ian's mother has her sign a prenup which she dodges by blackmailing Ian's father, a crossdresser, with his secret. Nevertheless, despite his loss, his feelings for Susan continue to grow. He is constantly seen as a threat by Ian, especially after Mike saves Susan and him from their car, which was overturned in a lake. After a heated argument between Ian and Susan, she walks over to Mike's for consolation, and they share an intimate kiss. This renews Mike's belief in the possibility of winning her back, and so he continually forces his way into her and Ian's lives, even confessing to what occurred at the poker game. After learning about this, Susan sends both of them away and cancels her wedding with Ian. She would continue to ignore their advances (including having her daughter turn the two men away on one occasion), but admitted to a counselor that she was deeply in love with both men. She eventually decided to go through with her marriage to Ian and informed Mike. While Susan listened to what was essentially a voicemail Dear John Letter, however, Ian called off their engagement and decided to return to England. He did this citing that Susan was in love with him, but that she was more in love with Mike. As she was being left by Ian, Mike moved away from Wisteria Lane in the middle of the night leaving Susan alone. Mike is on a camping trip, so Susan goes to the woods to find him. On the way Susan complains to her wilderness guide, Toni about her complicated love life, and Toni tells her that she doesn't think Susan can handle a permanent relationship because she invites in too much drama. Susan decides to sneak off while Toni is sleeping and try to find Mike on her own. Back at the campground, the one hiker is reported lost, and Mike recognizes Susan from her description. Susan leaves a message on Mike's cell phone promising him that if he takes her back that she will not make their relationship dramatic and they will be a normal couple. In the morning, Mike finds Susan and picks her up and they kiss. Mike and Susan go out to dinner, the night exactly a year after he and Susan were meant to get engaged and Mike got ran over. Susan waits for Mike to pop the question all night, but Susan’s disappointed when he doesn't. On the way home, Susan tells Mike what she expected and when they pull up into Wisteria Lane the trailer Susan decorated on the night they intended to get engaged was waiting on her driveway. They live the experience they were meant to have that night and they get engaged. Susan calls around, telling everybody the wedding is back on, and that she plans to have the same arrangements as with her and Ian’s wedding. She tells Gabby of their plans but Gabby tells her she's now booked her own wedding for that day. Susan learns she’s taken the exact wedding she and Ian were supposed to have, which leads to an argument. They apologize to each other and Gabby cancels the flowers but eventually Susan gives Gabby the wedding date. Realizing how many sacrifices Mike makes to give her the perfect wedding, she tricks him into having a quickie wedding in the woods in the middle of the night. It is a very small wedding, as the only guest is Julie, yet Susan states it is perfect as Mike is all she needed. Season Four Still hanging on her drama, Susan doesn't believe Mike to be happy and thinks they're marriage is doomed until she is revealed to be pregnant by her new ob-gyn Adam Mayfair, who first thought she had menopause. She then tries to get a new ob-gyn by almost stalking Bree but since the latter is faking her pregnancy, she ends up sending her to an awful ob-gyn. When Susan finally confronts her, she lies again to justify the wall between them (which was mostly due to Bree avoiding Susan's hugs and being bothered by her daughter's situation).She and Mike hit their first rock when she desperately tries to get herself liked by the new gay neighbors, ultimately ruining one of their suits leading Mike to snap at her when he has to pay to replace it. They cause her more trouble by having a foutain placed on their background and forcing her to choose between Lynette and Katherine as president for the neighborhood council, although she soon makes peace with Lynette and comforts her when she reveals she thinks she is ruining her kids' childhood.She then discovers Mike's dad to be a remorseless murderer but is relieved to learn he has remorse for ruining his son's teenage life. Susan soon discovers with the help of Bree that Mike is addicted to drugs, he promises to stop and kick the habit but Susan finds out he's been lying to her and she finds drugs in his car and takes them away. Mike asks her to give them back but Susan refuses and while she is walking downstairs he accidently pushes her down. Mike takes her to the hospital to get her checked to see if the baby is alright but they are forced to wait due to the amount of emergiences a tornado has given. Mike punches a doctor and he is chained to a chair, Susan tells him the baby is fine and she threatens him and tells him if he doesen't stop taking drugs then she will take the baby and leave him and he promises her he will stop.After the tornado, Susan lets Bree, Orson, and Baby Benjamin move into her house. Originally Susan is unhappy about it but she then likes having Bree there, because it makes her feel like her life is less of a failure. Susan's husband Mike will return from rehab for the baby. In the episode 4.15 "Mother Said" Mike's mother, Adele Delfino comes for a visit. Adele brings Susan a recipe book as a present, since she had heard from Mike that Susan is not a good cook. Adele also offers herself to teach her to cook. Adele brought up their financial issues while she and Susan prepare for dinner one night, but Susan insists that they do not have any problems financially as they both have jobs, although Adele thinks Susan's job as a children's book illustrator does not pay much. When Adele, Mike and Susan go to a restaurant to lunch, Susan tells Mike not to complain to Adele about her, but Mike insists that his mother is trying to help. As Adele rambles on about Susan's shortcomings, deciding that she would stay to spruce up the house, Susan fakes her contraction by spilling her club soda on her leg. Susan then goes into labor when Mike confesses to his mother that certain things she had said hurt Susan's feelings. Susan embraces her newborn baby boy as the episode ends. In the season finale Susan lets Mike pick out the baby's name. After a five year flash forward, we see Susan returning home to kiss a man who is not Mike. In the Season 4 finale, Susan and Mike name their boy Maynard after Mike's recently deceased grandfather. Susan protests the name in secret and even changes it back to their original name, Conner. Mike learns of what Susan has done and tells her what a good man his grandfather and all that he did. Susan, convinced, renames their son Maynard Delfino. Susan also lies for Katherine in the whole affair with Wayne Davis when she returns from the hospital. She says her goodbyes to Julie as she heads off to a summer internship and then college at Princeton. Five Year Jump The finale fast-forwards five years, when we see Susan come home from poker with the girls to a new unnamed man, played by Gale Harold, whom she kisses. Season Five Susan has begun a secretive love affair with Jackson Braddock but refuses to go public and tells him that she is not in love with him. A series of recurrent flashbacks reveal the reasons Mike and Susan divorced; Susan and Mike were involved in a car crash which resulted in the death of the other driver, a young mother named Lila Dash, and her daughter, Paige. Although Susan and Mike were not to blame for the accident as the other car pulled out on them, Susan blamed herself and her husband for not getting the brakes checked on their car and her guilty feelings took its toll on their marriage, as Susan felt responsible for the deaths of Lila and Paige Dash. It is later revealed that Lila Dash is the late wife of Dave, a new neighbor and Edie's new husband. Dave has implied that he intends to exact revenge by murdering Susan and their son, M.J. It was revealed that Susan was driving the night that Lila and Paige died, but Mike took the blame to protect his wife. Jackson returns and proposes marriage because his student visa has expired and he believes he will be deported back to Canada, but Dave tips off immigration services and Jackson is deported. Dave convinces Susan and M.J. to go fishing with him, so he can get revenge. On the way to marry Katherine, Mike sees the tape Dave made confessing to the crime; and leaves Katherine at the airport to save M.J. and Susan. Dave's plan then becomes tying Susan up and making her watch as Dave and Mike, with M.J. unbuckled in the back, are involved in a collision. This would kill M.J., and Susan would feel Dave's pain. When Susan tells Dave, "What if your daughter (Paige) could see you now? Is this how you want her to see you...as a monster who could murder an innocent child?!", Dave rethinks his plan and lets M.J. go, but crashes into Mike. Mike and Dave survive. After the collision, Mike and Susan share a passionate kiss. Season Six After Susan and Mike got back together, Mike goes over and apologizes to Katherine straight away. When he returns he tries to make Susan apologize but she says she can't because Julie is returning home later that day. She then keeps coming up with excuses so she does not have to see Katherine. 6 weeks later, Susan and the girls are trying to get to know their new neighbor Angie Bolen when Katherine enters to give Bree a folder to do with their catering company. Susan tries to hide behind Lynette, but Katherine sees her. When Katherine asks why she hasn't seen her recently, Susan says she has started using the back door more often. Later, when Susan goes grocery shopping, her wedding dress is delivered to her house. As she is not home, it is given to Katherine (who lives across the street) to give to her. When Susan returns home she sees the notice on her door and runs over to Katherine's house immediatley. When Katherine opens the wedding door she is wearing Susan's wedding dress. She invites Susan inside but then walks over to a pot of sauce she is cooking. While she talks to Susan she stands beside the bubbling pot and then holds a dripping spoon of sauce over her dress. Susan then demands that Katherine take her dress off at once. On the morning of Susan's wedding, Katherine enters the church and demands that either Susan apologize to Katherine in front of everyone or she will cause a scene during the ceremony. Susan then tricks Katherine into going into to the closet where she locks her inside. Susan and Mike then finally tie the knot for the second time. On their way down the aisle, Katherine breaks free from the closet and storms on to the aisle. Mike tells her that if she doesn't leave he will drag her out himself. Katherine agrees, but Susan starts to feel guilty and stands back up on the altar and apologizes to her. The two then hug, but Katherine makes it clear to Susan that she hasn't forgiven her, so she declares war against her. The next morning, Susan wakes up and puts on make-up so that her and Mike's first morning together as husband and wife again will be perfect. When she wakes Mike up, they start kissing when MJ comes in. Susan then says that now that Julie is home and Mike and Susan are back together, she has everything she needs to be happy. They then hear Karen McCluskey screaming and run outside. Susan learns that Julie has been attacked and, though distraught, travels to the hospital with her. When she arrives she is questioned by the police. She tells them that Julie does not have a boyfriend when the doctor interrupts. He tells her that they are going to run some x-rays when Lynette and Gaby enter. Lynette tells the doctor not to do any x-rays on Julie because Julie told her that she may be pregnant. A speechless Susan then follows the doctor in to see Julie. While Susan is waiting outside, Lynette tells Susan that Julie told her this because she saw Lynette upset and they started talking. She said that it then slipped out. Susan was furious with Lynette and stormed off. Later, Bree stops by. Bree, who is worried what Susan will think of her and Karl's affair, asks Susan if Katherine had started going out with Karl rather than Mike, would it have been as bad. Susan tells her it would have because of the way Karl treated Susan in their marriage. She then says that that would never happen because Katherine is a lady and not one of the brainless skanks that would fall for Karl's charms. While Susan is eating dinner in the cafeteria, Lynette makes a further attempt at reconciliation. She asks Susan if she is mad and Susan replies that she is not mad at Lynette but mad that Julie didn't come to her with her troubles and not Lynette. Lynette then comes clean and tells her that the reason Julie told her was because Lynette told Julie that she was pregnant. Lynette then says that she does not want to be a mother in her 40's and is considering terminating the pregnancy. Susan discourages Lynette from doing this by saying that children are the greatest gift you could ever get. Susan later watches as Danny Bolen is arrested for attacking Julie. Trivia *Susan was originally planned to be named 'Susan Meyer' (stated in the book, "Behind Closed Doors"). *Both Courteney Cox and Heather Locklear turned down the role, Cox because she was pregnant (but she was Marc Cherry's first choice for the role) and Locklear because she was starring in LAX. Michelle Rodriguez, Calista Flockhart and Mary-Louise Parker were also considered before the part went to Teri Hatcher. *Susan drives 3 cars on the show- 1985 Volvo 240 Wagon (1x01), 2004 Volvo XC70 (1x02-3x18), and 2008 Volvo XC70 (3x19-Present). 'Relatives' Blood Relatives Son: Maynard "M.J." Delfino Daughter: Julie Mayer Mother: Sophie Bremmer Flickman Father: Addison Prudy Cousins: Tim Other Relatives Step-Father: Morty Flickman Step-Mother: Carol Prudy Ex-Husband: Karl Mayer (divroced, remarried and divorced again), Husband: Mike Delfino (married, divorced and remarried again in season 6) Father-in-law: Nick Delfino (incarcerated) Mother-in-law: Adele Delfino Step-Son: Zach Young Past Romances: Dr. Ron McCready, Ian Hainsworth, Jackson Braddock Mayer, Susan